deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit
Pit is the main character of the video game series, Kid Icarus. He previously fought Sora in the 92nd Death Battle, Sora VS Pit. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ain vs Pit (By Zinniax-13) * Pit vs Akihiro (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link) * Pit vs Astraea * Pit vs Naruto (Completed by Animal Dude) * Pit vs. Bayonetta (By Commander Ghost) * Pit vs Castiel (Abandoned) * Pit vs Dante (By ParaGoomba348) * Eden VS Pit (Abandoned) * Ein VS Pit (Abandoned) * Galacta Knight vs Pit (Completed by Tacoturtle19) * Gladi-Star VS Pit (Completed by Zinniax-13) * Pit vs Hercules '(Completed by Utahraptor77) * 'Pit vs. Kratos (Completed by Ganime) * Lightning vs Pit (By WarpStar930) * Link vs Pit ' (Completed) * 'Mario vs. Pit (Completed) * Pit vs Neptune * Pit vs. Panty Anarchy (By GalacticAttorney) * Pit VS Percy jackson (Completed by Aqua-pineapple-princess) * Pit vs. Sayaka Miki (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Pit VS Sephiroth (Completed) * Silver vs Pit * Skuld vs Pit (Zinniax-13) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit * Pit VS Sora (Completed by Chesknight) * Pit vs Tsumichi (Completed by Grnmachine1) * Undyne vs Pit * Wonder Woman VS Pit * Pit vs. Zidane Tribal (Completed by John1Thousand and Shadow7615) * Cloud Strife vs Pit (Completed) Battles Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (Completed) With Dark Pit * Pit and Dark Pit vs Panty and Stocking With Mario * Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi (By One Stick Man) (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Archer (EMIYA) * Decidueye (Pokemon) * Donquixote Doflamingo * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Hawkeye (Marvel) * Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) * Monkey D. Luffy * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Rias Gremory * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Ruby Rose * Shantae * Shazam (DC) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP) * Whis With Dark Pit * Bayonetta & Jeanne * Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Goku & Vegeta * Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida (Bleach) * Issei Hyoudou & Vali Lucifer * Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Ruby Rose & Blake Belladonna * X & Zero History Pit was a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the prisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission. Defeat the lord of the underworld, Medusa and save Angel Land. Naturally, he succeeds. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Age: Unknown *Height: 5'3" | 160 cm *Weight: 124 lbs | 56 kg *Homeland: Skyworld *Captain of the Icarus Army *Loyal servant to Lady Palutena *He's not Icarus or Cupid, nor does he say "-icus" *Believes eating ice cream off the floor gives you health 'Abilities' *Power of Flight **Only lasts for 5 minutes *Divine Powers **Health Recovery **Freeze Attack **Explosive Flame **Mega Laser **Aries Armor **Reflect Barrier **Invisible Shots 'Weaponry' *Bows *Blades *Staffs *Claws *Palms *Cubs *Arms *Orbitars *Cannons 'Sacred Treasures ' *Arrow of Light **Pit's ultimate weapon **Can only fire one at a time *Wings of Pegasus **Grants unlimited flight *Mirror Shield **Deflects projectiles *Silver Armor *Great Sacred Treasure 'Feats' *Pulverised a boulder *Survived a 2,000 foot fall *Has battled the Galactic Fiend Kraken *Flew to space in under 40 seconds *While transfigured into a ring, could control his wearer *Defeated Hades, Medusa, Thanatos & Pandora *Survived being turned into an eggplant Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Pit *Height: 160 cm / 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Weapons expert *Servant of Palutena, Goddess of Light Angel Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability ** He can outrun a lightning bolt *Unlike an ordinary angel, Pit can't fly *Can survive without oxygen *He is able to use powers in the middle of a battle. **But some of these powers are given by Palutena (Outside help). Weapons *Violet Palm **Great homing ability, good power, good speed **Low range *Ore Club **Created giant powerful tornados **Absurdly powerful melee strikes *Palutena Bow **Can be wielded as a melee weapon or long-range weapon **Boost power as it gains distance. **With the Angel Ring Pit can reflect projectiles *Upperdash Arm **Only powerful running **Launch fire rings * Guardian Orbitars ** Negate all damage completely ** Reflect ** Protection in two directions Vehicular Options * Aether Rings: ** A floating sphere shaped vehicle that bounces off walls. ** Rapid fire gun attached to the end. ** Also has a functioning shield capable of sponging incoming attacks and killing certain enemies. * Exo Tank: ** "Vehicle of the Gods" ** Chariot like vehicle with a jet propulsion. ** Cannons at the tip are good at ramming into, and shooting enemies at range. ** Boost function can also help speed and jumps. ** Has good drifting. * Cherubot: ** Tall mech unit. Compact when not in use. ** Slides around the field. ** Armed with a left arm cannon for range, capable of annihilating many Underworld Forces. ** Right arm batters close range targets, again capable of obliterating most minions. ** Fuelled by "renewable Goddess power". (Take that, Viridi!) ** Most capable with seasoned warriors, not just any old candidate. * Lighting Chariot: ** Earned through a trial of combat. ** Towed by two unicorns, Phos and Lux. ** Phos and Lux can fire energy projectiles form their horns - destroys many Underworld forces in orbit. ** Fast enough to travel in space, reaching a Warp Hole in under a minute. ** Shattered a force field powered by Palutena's magic. *** Also cracked open the Chaos Vortex. *** Was powerful enough to pierce the chest of Hades. ** Also became Pit's Final Smash in Smash Ultimate. Three Sacred Treasures * The Arrows of Light ** Stronger, faster and better range options than normal arrows ** Can kill evil * Wings of Pegasus ** You can fly without limits * Mirror Shield ** Can reflect everything, even Medusa powers ** Durable enough for do a great job as a shield Great Sacred Treasure * A giant mech capable of going through several transitions to adapt to the situation. * Is capable of going toe to toe with a god. * Even when only its cannon is left Palutena can still power it up to fire. Feats *Defeated Medusa twice. *Defeated the three-headed Hydra. *Defeated the immortal Phoenix. *Defeated the Twinbellows with a single charged shot from the First Blade (Corocoro Manga). *Tanked a fireball from Hewdraw and, while weakened, takes a beating from Hewdraw (V Jump Manga). *Defeated Magnus and Gaol alone. *Defeated Viridi's army. *Defeated Palutena while she was possessed. *Defeated Hades with help. *Has more than 25 years of training. *Defeated the Aurum-possessed Pyrrhon. Faults *Cannot fly independently, requiring Palutena's Power of Flight or the Wings of Pegasus. *Cocky and cheerful. *Pretty stupid on his own. *He is better fighting in the air than Earth. Gallery Pit Uprising.png Pit.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Angels Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Replicators Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:European Combatants Category:Greek Combatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons